


The Window Box

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashersivi prompted: "Dorian tends a window box or other urban garden at John's apartment. It's really soothing for him and he likes being able to cook stuff for John using herbs/veggies/fruits that he grew himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Box

It was just a small box, clear so Dorian could see the roots and soil inside and narrow enough that it can sit on the windowsill and receive as much sunlight as it needed. It wasn’t much, just some little roots breaking past the top of the soil and peeking through, but the DRN cared for the plants and obsessed about them and made sure to water them every day.

He likes them. They soothe him whenever his energy level spikes and he gets anxious. He snips all the dead leaves and shifts its position so the sun shines on it no matter what time of day it is.

But soon the small plants grew taller and taller and Dorian needs more space so another box is acquired and more soil is planted and more seeds are scattered and more snipping and work is done.

Sometimes he just rests his head on the windowsill next to them and looks at the soil and the roots through the box, marveling about how organic things work and grow so intricately. He has no doubt that his mechanics are just as intricate, but there’s something about something happening so naturally that intrigues him. Humans don’t need to make plants, like how they needed to make him. Plants made  _themselves_.

And so the tomatoes grow themselves and so do the green peppers, yellow peppers and the green beans.

He examines them closely one morning, John hovering nearby and sleepily rubbing at his eyes and groaning, before Dorian smiles brightly and starts picking the vegetables off the plants and taking them to the kitchen. John follows, eyes still not completely open, limbs tired and slow.

Dorian places him in a chair at the island in the kitchen before the detective hurts himself in his sleepy haze, then gets to work.

By the time John is fully awake, Dorian is pushing a plate towards him, filled with grilled vegetables all rolled up into an omelette, his smile wide and his eyes sparkling.

John yawns and takes a bite. He smiles and murmurs, ” ‘s good.”

"They’re the vegetables from my garden." Dorian smiles proudly.

"It’s great D, thanks." John says around a mouthful of food.

The DRN smiles and walks back to his garden, watering it and adjusting the angle so it can receive the sunlight for the day.

Later on down the line, unbeknownst to both of them, he would end up being more than just John’s police partner. Dorian would end up having a bigger garden, with more vegetables and even some flowers. They would also get a cat. They would retire and John would age, wrinkles lining his face while Dorian stayed the same, perfect as he ever was. They would be ‘John-and-Dorian’ -a pair- until the end.

This isn’t known to either of them right now.

So for now Dorian waters his plants.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
